vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sveta (Golden Sun)
Summary Sveta is a playable character in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. She is a Jupiter adept who specializes in physical hand to hand combat. She is the Princess of Mogall and a royal member of the Beastman clan; a species of human beast hybrid. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Sveta Origin: Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Jupiter Adept Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Iris, who can fly and react at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Comparable to Isaac, who can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Knuckles, claws, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Is just as excellent in combat, puzzle solving, and Psynergy as other adepts. She is also extremely masterful in recognizing on the scale of all 5 senses, such as knowing everyone's unique scent, voice, appearance, presence, and taste. She is also with knowledgeable telepathic powers. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: As a Jupiter Adept, Sveta specializes in the manipulation of air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude/Mist: Sveta summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target her. ** High Impact: Sveta boosts the attack potency of her and her allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist: Sveta boosts the durability of her and her allies by a large amount. ** Astral Blast: Sveta attacks the opponent with a celestial force. ** Thunder Mine: Sveta attacks the opponent with a ball of lightning. ** Enfeeble: Sveta lowers the durability of her opponents by a large amount. ** Drain: Sveta drains the life force of her opponent, adding it to her own. ** Psy Drain: Sveta drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of her opponent, adding it to her own. ** Blue Bolt: Sveta attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Sveta seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Hurricane: Sveta attacks the opponent with a hurricane, using the wind's might. ** Thunderhead: Sveta conjures a thunderstorm, attacking the opponent with the storm's fury. ** Death Leap: Sveta conjures a strange and powerful fan to attack the opponent with. ** Shuriken: Sveta throws several giant shuriken at the opponents. ** Tempest: Sveta conjures up a fearsome windstorm. ** Spark Plasma: Sveta attacks with a barrage of lightning bolts. ** Destruct Ray: Sveta attacks with a magnetic storm. ** Sonic Slash: Sveta slashes from a distance with a blade of focused air. |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Sveta is able to use Venus Psynergy, granting her control over the earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Wild Growth: Sveta causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack her foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Grand Gaia: Sveta causes the earth itself to open up and unleash its might upon her foes. ** Punji Strike: Sveta causes huge spears of sharpened bamboo to impale her foes from below. ** Potent Cure: Sveta greatly heals herself or an ally. ** Revive: Sveta raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Sveta summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Sveta curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Sveta summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Annihilation: An attack that instantly kills the foe, and if it fails to do so, still afflicts massive damage. |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Sveta is able to use Mars Psynergy, granting her control over fire, heat, and lava, and strength. ** Carpet Bomb: Sveta attacks the opponent with a barrage of bombs. ** Protect: Sveta boosts the durability of her and her allies by a tremendous amount. ** Pyroclasm: Sveta causes a powerful eruption to appear under the opponent. |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Sveta is able to use Mercury Psynergy, granting her control over water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Sveta uses her faith to greatly heal herself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Sveta makes a wish that greatly heals her entire party. ** Break: Sveta eliminates the status boosts of her opponent. ** Cure Poison: Sveta rids her or her ally of poison. ** Restore: Sveta can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Avoid: Sveta becomes harder to detect. ** Freeze Prism: Sveta strikes with a barrage of ice crystals. ** Deluge: Sveta attacks the opponent with a deadly flood. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to his user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Crystallux: A dragon with a heart of brilliant crystal. Crystal is a spiritual dragon manifesting from a chandelier, and it shoot a beam of light at the target. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magma Users Category:Plant Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Necromancers Category:Nintendo Category:Golden Sun Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 4